The Love Story of Elsa and Gwaine
by kwayland
Summary: Arthur, Merlin, and his knights arrive at Arendelle to begin a trading contract between the two kingdoms. While Elsa is allowed to use her magic and everything is seemingly back to normal she still finds herself falling in the same depression she'd had before. Gwaine has just the sort of carefree nature she needed but is she ready? Can she trust herself enough? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Arendelle was filled with crowds of bustling people; loud, jockeying voices and swooshes of bright colors as ships pulled in and out of harbors and shops were being opened to customers. It was a regular day in the kingdom that had just recently opened it's gates to everyone. The ice-skating rink Queen Elsa had created on the fateful day she had returned to her kingdom had become a permanent fixture of daily life. Young children were the most frequent visitors, dancing around the edges of the castle on free skates provided by the Queen. It was into this atmosphere, one so different from the one he'd just left, Gwaine, his king, his fellow knights, and Merlin entered.

They'd rode a ship over and it was the first time for everyone aboard. Gwaine was alright after having spent years drunk every waking moment but Arthur and Merlin and a majority of the knights, including Sir Leon, were very green in the face. Everyone stumbled off the ship and gazed up at the magnificent castle outlined in ice while the sun glistened overhead.

"Woah," Merlin breathed, his eyes glazed over.

Arthur shoved Merlin lightheartedly as he walked down the dock, his usual business face on. Sir Leon was right behind him. Gwaine was wandering around, looking at everything but the castle. Everything was the wrong word. He was examining every single girl that passed by. Some would get a passing glance others a passing smile, some an outright turn of the head. Merlin shook his head and dragged his friend along to the gates. He didn't want to get lost among the swarms of people and not be in view of his King. What if something went wrong?

Elsa was standing at a window that peered down to the square and the skating families. She was watching Anna with a small smile as Kristoff continued to try and teach her how to skate. Else had worked on her for hours but Anna hadn't improved much from sliding and colliding with other people. Elsa let Kristoff take over as soon as she had to go back to being Queen. It wasn't all fun and games anymore. Not that it had every really been. Just that one day.

She would be out there with her sister now, her duties were off for the day due to the guests arriving, but Kristoff and her preferred being alone, and to be honest, Elsa preferred them alone as well. They were sickly adorable in any situation, including in front of her and it made her strangely uncomfortable. She really liked Kristoff, and trusted him with Anna, but it didn't make her any less awkward in social situations involving public affection. A small voice in the back of her head piped up and mentioned that it might be jealousy but Elsa shook it away. She couldn't go back to depending on any of those feelings. They'd alienated her. Although, every day that passed by Elsa couldn't help but feel the walls closing back in. She had everything she'd ever wanted but there were still people that eyed her warily when they walked by and nobody besides Anna had reached out to be her friend. And even with Anna there was so much that had to be repaired. Elsa wasn't sure if it was because of what she'd done a couple of weeks ago or if it was the fact that she was queen. She couldn't help but wish it was the latter.

A billowing dash of red flew across the expanse of blue in the courtyard capturing Elsa's eye. Five capes of red to be precise. That must be King Arthur and his knights. Elsa had almost forgotten they were coming today. Ever since she'd terminated the trade agreement with Weselton she'd been in search for another trade partner to make up for it. The kingdom of Camelot, though far away, had offered their services and they had plenty of goods that could be used by Elsa's people. The king was here to discuss what would be the proper payment methods and to sign the agreement. It was supposed to take a couple of days and Elsa was miserable but excited about it. On one hand she was always delighted to meet new people because maybe they'd befriend her but more often then not it just became business or a casual conversation; one moment. There was never a second moment and Elsa could barely contain the pain of turning away so many people. She'd spent so many years alone she had no idea if it was how she acted, what she said, or just the persona she emanated.

She flew delicately down the spiral staircase to the base level of the castle and stoically strode to the throne room. It was the worst thing about being queen. There were moments she wanted to slouch and sprint like she had on the North Mountain; to let it go. But, that wasn't allowed as a queen. There were always people watching, whether they were guards or her people and she was expected to be perfect and princess-like. Elsa would never do anything that could be negatively judged. She'd had enough of that for one lifetime. It felt like forever ago she'd decided to screw everything and live in the mountains and now she was back at the start without passing go. The only exception this time was that she knew she belonged and that she was in the right place. Sometimes that was what made all the difference.

A guard marched in, slamming his feet together before his voice boomed and echoed through the mostly empty room. "King Arthur of Camelot."

Elsa rose, sweeping her gown out to the side, so that it wouldn't impede her in the even she either decided to sit back down or walk towards them.

The entourage entered just moments after the guard marched back into position and she couldn't help but stare. Every last one of them was a man and they were all around her age. And it was worth mentioning, not a single one was hard on the eyes by any means. She felt like gaping but on the outside her face was like stone. She heard one of them, a man with long dark hair, murmur to the only man not in a cape beside him. He chortled behind his hand while the capeless man slapped him on the arm. They had both tried to be subtle but sound carried easily in this room and Elsa felt the familiar twinge of pain and isolation. She was almost sure he'd been laughing at her for being too prudish or something.

They all, in sync, gave her small, respectful bows before stopping just below the stairs leading up to her throne. Elsa decided she would walk down. After all, this wasn't a common subject she was talking to this time but another king and he shouldn't have to climb up the stairs for her sake. She descended, head down, her hands holding up her skirts, and kept it that way until she'd seen both of her feet onto solid ground. Then she brought her eyes up to the other king's and smiled because he was smiling down at her. She wasn't sure what her face would've looked like if he hadn't been smiling but probably nothing welcoming. His eyes were kind and wiser then someone of his age should've been. That went for his capeless friend standing right beside him as well. In fact, she felt an automatic connection with the lanky, awkward capeless man beside Arthur. There was something about him that seemed familiar. She couldn't put a finger on it, however, so she returned her attention to the king.

"Queen Elsa," Arthur said.

"King Arthur. Thank you for coming and welcome to Arendelle."

"Thank you for having us. I think all of us," he began, gazing around at his friends, "Would like some rest before we begin." Elsa realized why she'd perceived Arthur as kind immediately. It was the way he acknowledged all of the people surrounding him. He loved and respected each one and saw them as equals. He wore his emotions like armor.

"Of course," she responded warmly. "I will personally escort all of you to your rooms. I would have some of my maids and manservants assist me, but it slipped my mind what day it was, and it was such a beautiful day that I gave them the day off. Sun is precious here at the moment. Only a couple of weeks ago we had a spot of bad weather."

"Thank you," Arthur nodded and Elsa smiled. "Please follow me," she murmured in her already naturally quiet voice. Everyone obeyed without question and she led them to the king's room first.

"Here you are, King Arthur. I hope it suits your needs. We have a manservant assigned to you if you have any needs that..."

"Oh that won't be necessary, but thank you. I have Merlin here. I'm sure he can get me anything I need," he smiled almost menacingly but in a teasing way as he slapped the back of his servant. Elsa hadn't realized that was their relationship. It was like they were friendly. Elsa took that thought back quickly, however, because she wouldn't be surprised if Arthur was indeed that sort of king. The type that befriended their servants.

"Of course. Then I won't have him stop by. Merlin, if you need any help finding anything the kitchen staff can always point you in the right direction and you can always come to me. I won't mind."

"Thank you, Your Highness," he bowed.

"Please don't," she murmured, falling out of character for just a second before she straightened her back and pretended she hadn't said a word. It didn't matter that she'd rather be treated as a normal person. That wasn't her role in the world. "Merlin, would you like to see your room?"

"No, he doesn't," Arthur interrupted. "I need him to polish my boots and fetch me dinner. I'll keep him for now. Just tell him where he needs to go." Elsa did and right after she gave the directions the long haired man who had chuckled at her broke in, "Oh, for god's sake Arthur, can't Merlin go to his room for five seconds? We all know you just want to know how his day was and share all your secrets."

"Thank you, Gwaine, for your input. Let's go, Merlin." The King and his servant disappeared into his room and Elsa was left with four knights. As she led them down the hall she asked what their names were.

"I'm Gwaine, as you probably just discovered. Nice to meet you. By the way, that color blue really does look lovely on you."

"For god's sake, Gwaine, stop it. It really does get old and she's a queen. I'm Elyan. Nice to meet you as well, Your Highness. Don't mind Gwaine. He's kind of a womanizer."

"Don't go giving away everything, Elyan," Gwaine fired back, "The element of surprise spices up life."

"I'm Leon, Your Majesty."

"And I'm Percival."

"Lovely to meet all of you." She'd reached the hallway where they'd be staying without being forced into any sort of involved small talk and for that she was immensely grateful. "Here we are. Any room in this hallway is yours. Feel free to choose. We have manservants for all of you as well so any need you may have can be met. And, as with Merlin, anything that can't be met with a manservant can be brought to me. Good day." The knights quickly bustled around fighting over rooms but one of them stayed behind watching Elsa as she turned her back and began to walk away.

Elsa felt a light tap on her shoulder and she spun around, unconsciously stepping back from the contact. She still wasn't used to not accidentally freezing anything with merely a glance of contact between flesh.

"I'm sorry," Gwaine whispered, pulling his finger back swiftly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me, I just wasn't expecting it." She realized then what she had said was basically admitting she'd been scared but Gwaine didn't press the fact.

"I didn't mean to keep you I just have two quick questions and then, I promise, I'll let you go."

Elsa waited in silence and Gwaine realized she had just wanted him to say what was on his mind, but a little late. There were a couple too many moments of silence to comfort Elsa. She desperately wanted to run but managed to keep her feet facing forward.

"Are there any good taverns around here is my first question and my second is: are you okay?"

"Excuse me?" Elsa replied.

"I...uh...I realize those are both not questions that are appropriate to ask a queen but nonetheless I would like to know the answers so if you'd be willing to part with them? I mean, if you even know."

That offended Elsa just a little bit. Just because she was Queen didn't mean she was innocent and pure and without problems. She wasn't sure she owed the answers to a man who had laughed at her, however. "There is a tavern which has quite good ale just outside of the castle walls which closes around two in the morning and, I'm fine, thank you."

"Great." He shot her a beautiful, carefree smile that almost swept her away into one of her fantasies; some of the only places she was truly happy. It reminded her of her own prince that she imagined was coming to steal her away to a world of less responsibilities and more snow. She'd always known that was never going to happen and it wasn't going to happen now either. What the fantasies and stories never reminded you is strangers who sweep you off your feet aren't romantic, they're creepy. Gwaine turned away and entered the last room that didn't have a shut door. When she thought he was gone, Elsa's face returned to the stone that was often it's natural position and she didn't notice as she stood there not moving, that Gwaine was still watching her.

"Excuse me," he declared, coming back towards her. "I don't mean...okay I do...but you really don't seem like you're that okay to me."

"That's very forward of you and none of your business."

"No, of course not," he smiled. "Thank you again, Your Highness."

"You're welcome," Elsa said icily. And this time she left the hallway so he couldn't catch her off guard again. She decided it was time to drag Anna and Kristoff in off the ice to help her decide what they could trade and what they couldn't afford to expend on other countries. Especially Kristoff, who had become an invaluable asset to the financial side of her decision making, which she'd never had much experience in. Besides, she needed to focus on work to get that smile out of her head. He'd laughed at her, she repeated over and over in her mind so maybe the smile would smartly run in the other direction. But it wasn't. It was stuck like mold on and old piece of cheese and she wasn't confident Anna's babble would take it away. At least not the same way it usually did when it solved her other short term problems. Elsa was going to have to solve this one all by herself and lately she hadn't been excelling at that skill.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elsa, what if I opened a little pastry shop? I think it would be so much fun and I really need something to do. Plus, it's a great way to meet new people and when Kristoff is gone mining ice I feel like I should be working. Oh please say yes! Please! Please!"

"Of course, Anna," Elsa laughed. She wouldn't deny Anna anything anymore. Anna spun her into a tight hug and giggled. "Fantastic!" she thrilled, "Oh my gosh what should I make? And where should we set up the shop? I'll need to hire some people and I'm not sure..."

"We'll worry about that later, Anna, I promise," Elsa said. "Right now I need Kristoff to tell me what we can trade with Camelot. Could you spare him?"

"Of course she can," Kristoff smiled, his warm voice melting across the air. Elsa loved listening to his voice. It was so relaxing, like she was taking a nice piping hot bath with rose petals and a good book. Kristoff directed Elsa over to a table and pulled out various papers and statistics from his bag. Anna couldn't bear the bore of kingdom duties and so she left to wander the castle. She found herself in the familiar routine from when she'd been a child: circle around the castle in every hallway possible that wasn't Elsa's until she could no longer resist the temptation and found herself at Elsa's door. Now, it was wide open but it hadn't been not so long ago. She peered into Elsa's room and couldn't help feeling melancholic at the unclutteredness of the floor and the dust covering most of her belongings. Elsa, in a rare moment of sharing, had told Anna most of the time spent in her room had been staring out the window or sitting against the door listening to her sister and slowly torturing herself. Now that Elsa had freedom from her room it was a rare thing to find her there. She preferred staring out a different window. The one facing the ice skating rink.

Anna left and ambled down the hall, her hands behind her back, humming quietly. A door slammed behind her and she swiveled around to see a strange disgruntled face.

"Hello!" she declared with a charming smile. The young man returned the smile shyly and made his way towards her.

"Hi," he lilted in a medium heavy accent. He ruffled his hair on the back of his head and readjusted the red scarf hanging around his neck. "I'm Merlin." He extended his hand to hers and she accepted it graciously. Nobody wanted to properly introduce themselves to her anymore but this man obviously had no clue who she was.

"And I'm Anna."

He grinned and then a realization struck him and he did a bobbling bow. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, I wasn't aware of what you looked like and we hadn't been introduced yet and..."

"It's perfectly alright, Merlin."

"Well, I really must go." He jerked his thumb back behind him and that was when Anna noticed the basket of clothes in his hand.

"Laundry room is this way," she laughed, pointing behind her, opposite of the direction Merlin was gesturing towards, "Who do you work for?"

With some pride Merlin said, "King Arthur of Camelot."

"Oh yes! Is he really as great as everyone says?"

"Better. But don't tell him I said that."

"Of course not," Anna whispered conspiratorially. "Would you like me to walk you there? This castle is quite large and it isn't hard to get lost."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Oh, no. I love making friends. I didn't get to most of my life, you see, and now I do it every chance I can get."

"Great."

Merlin and Anna strolled back the way Anna had come together chatting about their experiences with their respective royal friends, or family in Anna's case.

Gwaine was polishing his boots when Merlin and his new friend Anna stopped by. After a sharp knock they peeked their heads in and Gwaine rose from his seated position in all his shirtless glory. Anna quickly averted her eyes and Merlin rolled his.

"Do you have to do everything shirtless?"

"Yes."

Anna couldn't help but giggle and Gwaine shot an alluring smile at her. "And who's your dashing friend, Merlin?"

"Princess Anna."

"Hmm...I seem to be handing out compliments to all the wrong girls these days."

"It's perfectly alright," Anna smiled, "I don't mind." She stepped into the room in front of Merlin and glanced around. "I haven't been here in so long," she murmured to herself. Then she turned back to Gwaine and said, "But I would be very grateful if you'd put a shirt on."

"Anything for you," Gwaine teased, throwing on the first shirt he found, which ended up being a white floating, very deep v-neck shirt that still showed too much skin for the current company. Nobody commented, however, and Merlin came to join Anna on the bench in front of the bed.

"You know she's engaged, right?" he murmured to Gwaine as he was sitting. He'd tried to make it so Anna couldn't hear but when he heard a small giggle to his left he knew he hadn't succeeded.

"No I did not. Shame. Doesn't make her any less beautiful, though...What can I do for you two?"

"I just stopped by because I owe you a load of laundry and I'm doing Arthur's right now. I was wondering if there's anything you need washed."

"We've literally been here five minutes. What could Arthur possibly need washed?"

"I don't know but I've got quite the pile here."

"Well I'm alright, Merlin. Gonna have to pay me back some other time. I'm sure I won't mind hanging the debt over your head a little longer."

"What's this about?" Anna asked.

"Merlin here made a bet with me that I couldn't get this one girl interested and he lost. She was more difficult than I anticipated, but I managed eventually. Anyways, since he lost, he owes me a load of laundry."

"Ugh, stop rubbing it in. I'm leaving. You coming Your Highness?" Merlin groaned.

"Yep."

"Wait, could you actually stay? I swear I'm not trying to woo you or anything. I just want to ask you something."

"Can you find the laundry room, Merlin?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I was born to serve Arthur, after all. I'll figure it out," Merlin said.

"Then I'll stay with you, Gwaine."

Merlin left with a wave and Gwaine sat down next to Anna, his body angling towards hers. "I just wanted to ask about your sister, the Queen. I don't want to sound rude, but what is her deal?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about it because it could ruin our trade agreements. Don't ask me why but I do what I'm told. Okay, I actually don't usually but this seemed important so I'm going to listen for once. I'm sorry, Gwaine."

"No, it's fine. It's none of my business really. I just couldn't help but notice she seemed distracted and damaged in some way. I don't know...I just want to assist her somehow. She's compelling. Not that you need to hear any of this..."

"Wait, you like her? You're telling me that my sister is compelling." The question was posed as a statement because Anna couldn't believe a single word Gwaine had said.

"Uh...I guess?" Gwaine replied.

"Oh my god, okay. Do you promise not to tell King Arthur? I can trust you, right? This is just so weird because no one ever likes my sister. I'm not really sure why but it doesn't matter because I just want her to be happy and if you could make her happy that would be...I mean..."

"I get it. I get it. I won't tell Arthur, I promise," Gwaine whispered, his eyes boring into Anna's. She didn't even consider that maybe he was using his charms to get a confession out of her because her mind was clouded by the fact that someone was interested in Elsa. Luckily for her, Gwaine actually did want to know Elsa and didn't want to end the relationship between their two kingdoms. The more he could come here, the better, as far as he was concerned. He didn't know what it was about Elsa, but he'd always enjoyed a mystery.

"She has this magic power. She can create snow and ice with just a thought or a touch. Anyways, not that long ago, she had no idea how to control it. We spent most of our childhood separated and alone, castle gates closed, because she never knew when she was going to hurt somebody she loved. Then our parents died and she had to become Queen once she was of age. There was a party held for her coronation. I got engaged to someone I'd just met that night and she went completely crazy. Turned the summer to winter and ran away, built herself a castle, and stayed there. She didn't know what she'd done and I went to get her and she...ugh it's a long story. The point is, she isn't really used to people, or having conversations, or not turning everything to ice by accident. At least, that's what I assume the problem is. She doesn't really tell me much. It's not really what she does."

"Oh," Gwaine breathed. "You're right, I can't tell Arthur, but that's terrible. I can't imagine being caged in like that." Gwaine visibly shuddered at the thought and Anna couldn't believe that Elsa hadn't scared this guy away yet. Granted they probably didn't know each other but more often than not all it took was Elsa's steely gaze and people would decide she wasn't worth the effort of even approaching.

"Why can't you tell Arthur?"

"Magic killed his father and his mother and he was raised to believe it was evil. He's much more tolerant than his father but he still has trouble with it. It would not be good to tell him about the Queen in any way. I don't know what he would do, but it would place him in a difficult position."

Anna nodded in thanks and rose. "I should go. I bet Elsa and Kristoff are wondering where I am. This was lovely though."

"Thank you," Gwaine winked as she left and laid down on his bed. Not only was this girl a mystery but from the sounds of it any sort of relationship was going to be difficult. Actually, it was impossible anyways because he was in Camelot and she was here and she was royal and he was not, but obstacles like that had never stopped Gwaine before and they weren't going to stop him now. She was stunning in every way. She'd frozen Gwaine's natural womanizing qualities more than once now.

When Anna returned to Elsa, her and Kristoff were sitting in silence playing some sort of strategy board game.

"Aren't board games supposed to be social?" Anna asked, bending down and kissing Kristoff's cheek before nestling down on his lap and watching the game unfold. Elsa shifted in her seat imperceptibly and shot Anna a look. She raised her hands in surrender and the sisters laughed.

"Yes, I suppose," Elsa said. "I like the quiet though and Kristoff and I just finished with business. Where've you been?"

"Walking around the castle. I met a couple of the visitors from Camelot. One of them was particularly interested in you."

"Mmm," Elsa murmured, staring down at the board, trying to figure out her move but mostly pretending she wasn't interested. "And who was that?"

"Gwaine...long dark hair, a bright..."

"Yes I know who he is," Elsa interrupted, "A little egotistical don't you think?"

"Oh Elsa," Anna whispered, shaking her head. Kristoff kissed Anna's temple before whispering some words in her ear. There was an awkward silence that followed and Elsa murmured, "I won," before she stood gracefully in one fluid movement. "I'm going to go have a bath. I'll see you at dinner." Kristoff and Anna nodded monotonously. Then she turned back and said, "Which reminds me, can one of you make sure that someone invites King Arthur and anyone else he chooses to come to dinner? I've forgotten."

Anna was still horrified that her sister was withdrawing so soon after Anna had arrived but Kristoff managed to collect himself and say, "Of course, Elsa. Don't worry. We've got it covered."

"Thank you, Kristoff."

Then the couple started whispering between each other once more and began shaking heads as Elsa left the room.

"Are you sure?" Anna said, louder now that Elsa had gone.

"That wasn't a good time, Anna. We'll announce it at dinner when there are other people present who can cover for Elsa if she doesn't react the right way."

"But why wouldn't she?"

"She's lonelier than she seems, Anna. I'm not sure news that her sister might be leaving her is good news in her mind."

"I'm not leaving her!" Anna argued.

"I know, but family can see it that way sometimes. There is definitely a change that occurs. I just think breaking it slowly and surrounded by other people who would definitely see it as something worth congratulating might be a better way to do it."

"She isn't a delicate flower that can be easily uprooted, you know. Maybe we shouldn't treat her like one."

Kristoff was silent. "Well it's too late now," he finally murmured. Anna couldn't argue with that.

When Elsa was finished with her bath she braided her hair in the now traditional style she had since she'd left the mountain. Her maid guided a basic gold dress onto Elsa that hung off her shoulders and made her skin glow pleasantly. She brushed on some lightly colored powders that were hardly noticeable and then took a deep breath in front of the mirror. She despised large groups of people. Events like this made her so exhausted and it seemed like she just went from one to the other as queen. This dinner wasn't going to be horrible she told herself. Only a little small talk and then I can be on my way. Anna would cover for most of it. She was very good at talking about anything with anyone forever.

She arrived in the dining hall to see that everyone was already seated. A guard introduced her and Elsa walked in to everyone sliding out chairs to stand and staring at her as she walked around the table to sit at the head at the far end. Her heart was pounding for some strange reason and she glanced around at all the faces blurring together and took another breath which made them clear. "Please sit down," she smiled as best she could.

Everyone did and when she sat down last she looked on either side of her to see Gwaine, which made her unnaturally nervous, especially with what Anna had said this afternoon, and of course, King Arthur, the guest of honor. A course of rare fish on fancy crackers arrived and Elsa settled a napkin across her lap before smiling at the King.

"How's your stay been so far, Arthur?"

"Amazing. The castle is beautiful and everyone I've met so far has been unfailingly kind."

Merlin came up behind Arthur and poured him more water before saying, "Geeze Arthur, I had no idea you could be so eloquent." Arthur glanced over at Elsa who was thankfully laughing but Arthur managed to sneak in a punch on Merlin's arm before he departed.

"How long has Merlin been serving you?"

"Years," Arthur said, "He's a terrible servant."

"But you care about him."

Arthur said nothing. He even managed to look a little disgruntled.

"I think that's an amazing thing," Elsa said. "That isn't often how relationships like that work but maybe they should. I know my relationship with my maid is nothing like yours and Merlin's. You shouldn't be ashamed of it."

"Oh I'm not, really. I just can't let Merlin's head get too big. He's already stupid. I don't need him thinking it's okay." Elsa wasn't sure what to say to that and Arthur began to laugh. The beautiful thing about his laugh was Elsa could tell that it wasn't directed at her confused face but at what he'd just said. "I'm kidding, Elsa. He's a good friend. It's just a strange frienship."

Elsa nodded and Arthur turned to talk to Sir Percival who was sitting beside him on the other side. Elsa happily dug into her appetizers knowing that food was a perfect excuse for not talking. Gwaine wasn't unaware and seized his opportunity when he had it.

"Your Highness?"

She held up a finger and swallowed before she turned to Gwaine. She would've smiled but she was very confident it would come out as more of a grimace because she could barely focus on anything but her heart racing and her skin heating up. His brown, almost black eyes, met her startlingly blue eyes and Elsa felt a flush rise in her skin when she looked away. Her blood had never changed the color of her skin before and it was a strange feeling; like her cheeks were a fire hot enough to cook meat. "What can I do for you, Gwaine?" Her eyes were still downcast as she uttered those words.

"I met your sister today. She's lovely, full of light. I enjoyed her company immensely."

"Good," Elsa relaxed. Maybe Anna had gotten it wrong. He was probably into her instead. That wouldn't surprise Elsa and it even felt like a positive thing. Maybe she didn't have to worry about Gwaine. "I am partial to her."

"She mentioned that your childhood was hard, which is none of my business," he added when Elsa gave him a patronizing look, "All I was wondering is what were your parents like? I'm sorry, by the way, that they're gone. I understand that feeling."

"You lost somebody?"

He nodded and at first Elsa thought he was lying, but then when their eyes met once more she could peel away the charming demeanor and she saw pain beneath just not one that was holding him back from living life. Elsa felt she owed him an answer to the question he asked. "They were beautiful. I loved them so much. My dad had this lush red hair and he was always looking out for me when no one else would. He was the only person after I...after an accident, that wasn't afraid to touch me. My mom looked exactly like I do now and I miss her so much. I looked up to her and she had such grace and love. She was incredible."

"They sound great."

Elsa nodded absentmindedly, lost in memories, but was brought back in a shattering of false happiness when a strange warmth encompassed her hand. She gazed down to see Gwaine's was covering hers. Maybe Anna had been right which scared her even more than the possibility she hadn't. Elsa withdrew her hand reluctantly, because the heat felt wonderful, and gave him a small smile. He didn't say anything just staring at her, telling her he understood everything and was okay with it. Elsa may have been terrified but there was something about Gwaine that made her want to overcome all of the fears plaguing her mind. Elsa was in danger of something and she knew it. Thankfully, Arthur and his crew were going to be gone by the day after tomorrow. That wasn't long to forget any of these feelings were swimming through her head.

When dinner was over, she exited the room as quickly as possible before anyone could offer to walk her back to her bedroom and she shut the doors on the world as soon as she was there. Why could she never escape her fear? Why wasn't she better yet? Why couldn't she see that maybe, just maybe, she deserved to be loved and touched? Elsa pondered these questions as she fell into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys, it's been such a busy month or so and to be honest I haven't even been on here in that long. I came on here to post a Destiel one shot and then to quit writing this story and delete it from the site but I didn't realize anybody actually enjoyed it. Of course I will continue it don't you all worry. I'll try and have a chapter up in the next couple of days. Maybe even tomorrow if I don't slack off tonight :)

Thanks for reviewing and letting me know. You guys have made all the difference.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner ended earlier then Anna had anticipated. Her and Kristoff had been prepared to share the news that they were going to be engaged, but Elsa had hurried the festivities along as quickly as possible, and they hadn't had the chance to direct attention to themselves in a courteous way. Kristoff had assured her that there was plenty of time and it was going to be okay but Anna couldn't help feeling the longer she kept the news from her sister the worse. Unfortunately, Elsa was going to be busy much of the day signing official papers and sharing, what was surely painful for her, small talk with King Arthur. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Anna that even though the gates had been opened and both sisters were seeing more people then they ever had before, Elsa still wasn't making any friends. The years of isolation had done more damage then anybody could've anticipated.

Anna was wandering the halls of the castle for lack of anything better to do. She could shop or mill around in the square or make plans for the little shop she wanted to open but none of that appealed to her at the moment. It wasn't just Elsa that was used to the isolation. Anna, despite her flamboyantly outgoing personality, still found herself needing occasional moments alone; a respite from the constant hubbub outside. She entered the familiar painting room where she'd spent a majority of her time when she was a child. She'd loved gazing at the pictures and placing herself in the shoes of the occupants. There were days when she was a chivalrous knight, others she was a lowly peasant who worked hard and danced away the evenings in a bar, and in others she was simply someone akin to herself; someone of high class and stature with nothing better to do but spend money. The difference was they were allowed outside and Anna had loved to daydream about the outside world. She had loved immersing herself in rays of sunshine shining green through the filter of leaves and pretending the soft dirt was inching up in between her toes. But now it was different. She'd been outside. But the paintings were still just as meaningful because they were what had lifted her through a tough childhood.

Anna tilted her chin up to her favorite painting of a woman dancing in a square when a gentle tap on her shoulder interrupted her absentminded stare. She swiveled around, limbs flailing (she hadn't ever learned quite how to control those), and hit Merlin in the gut. He was standing right behind her and she hadn't even known.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she cried, lifting her hands up to cup around her mouth. "It was an accident, I swear." Merlin was laughing but there was a tinge of pain in his eyes as his hands splayed over his abdomen as though he'd eaten too much at dinner.

"Don't worry about it. I'm ridiculously clumsy sometimes too. I've done much worse to Arthur." Merlin began laughing again and Anna chimed in, nervously tucking a lose hair behind her ear. "Did you need something?" she finally said, remembering that he'd been right behind her. There must've been a reason.

"No, not really. The door was open and I saw you standing in here alone. It seemed like maybe you'd want some company. If I'm wrong, just let me know. I'll go do what I'm actually supposed to be doing."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Sharpening Arthur's sword and polishing his boots. They're my least favorite jobs and frankly I'd rather not do them right now. He won't be back all day anyways. How's he gonna know how I spent my time?"

"Quite the rebel, aren't you?" Anna laughed.

"All the time," Merlin said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Anna didn't say a word and stared up at Merlin in consideration. Here was the perfect opportunity to solidify a blossoming friendship, one she was already quite fond of, and yet just five minutes ago she'd been sure alone time was what she needed. She battled between the two thoughts for a minute before returning Merlin's outrageously puppy-like smile and saying, "Want the grand tour of the castle? I know every corner."

"I'd like that," Merlin replied and Anna began by giving short anecdotes about each painting in the room before they exited, walking in perfect unison towards the next room in the castle.

Elsa, in the meantime, had been in one room and in one state the entire day. Her butt and back were beginning to throb and she had an intense desire to make all of the official people telling her what to sign to shut up and let her go for a walk. She didn't want to inconvenience Arthur in any way, however, so she kept it to herself. They'd exchanged pleasantries this morning when they'd began but after that most of the talking had been done by the librarian and record keeper and some odd toad-like man whose job Elsa was unsure of but it was obviously official and important. She couldn't help wishing that her parents had been alive long enough to teach her every little thing about being queen. She figured one of the lessons would be to know every name and face in your staff in case of impostors looking to hurt the kingdom but Elsa simply didn't have the motivation to do so. Queen had always been more of a duty for her and less of a desire. Besides, everyone seemed to think she was doing a good job. At least, there were no complaints. Arthur yawned hugely after he'd signed another piece of parchment with a giant flourish. He was bored out of his mind and he glanced over at Elsa to judge how she was doing. Her back was still as stiff and straight as it'd been this morning and not a single part of her body was moving or shifting. She appeared to be in the exact same state but when she looked his way after his gaze had been on her a beat too long, Arthur noticed that she was just as done sitting in this room with these unbearable people as he was. He cleared his throat, drawing the attention of all four people there and gave one of his winning smiles.

"Thank you all for being here. I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am but I would appreciate it even more if we could stop for a while. My legs are sore, my mind is about to implode from boredom, and I simply have to save Queen Elsa." He gave her her own special smile and Elsa automatically returned it without a seconds thought because Arthur knew exactly how she felt. He'd known just by looking at her and nobody else she'd met, besides Gwaine, who she wasn't thinking about, had understood what she wanted from a glance. "Would you like to join me for a stroll, Elsa?" She nodded enthusiastically, more so than she'd intended, and Arthur held out his arm to her. She strung hers through his politely and they stalked out of the chamber without a glance back. If they had turned their heads they would've seen three men with extremely shocked faces holding countless more papers in their hands waiting to be signed. Elsa began laughing as soon as the exited the room and Arthur joined in, bending over with laughter, his hands on his knees.

"Can you imagine their faces?" he managed to choke out, "We didn't even let them say a word."

"Thank you, Arthur," Elsa replied. Arthur grinned in return and they strolled out the castle gates arm in arm to take a brief break from the work.

"Have you enjoyed your stay, Arthur?" Elsa asked as they began walking through the ice garden Elsa had created only a couple of days ago. She hadn't had the opportunity to actually observe her work and she couldn't help being a little impressed with herself as they walked through the sculptures. The ice was absolutely flawless, Kristoff would've appreciated it, and every single piece was shining and luminescent, making the garden glow in the failing light.

"I have," he replied. "Arendelle is a beautiful place. How do you maintain this?" Arthur asked curiously, touching an ice flower delicately with a finger.

"I wouldn't know," Elsa said hurriedly. "I'm not really in control of upkeep. I just make requests. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Incredible," he murmured. "I wish we had something like this in Camelot. I would put Merlin on it but I can guarantee whatever he managed to create would be a disaster. He's a complete idiot."

"I think he's better at his job thank you think," Elsa smirked. Arthur didn't reply but did nod rather reluctantly. He knew beyond a doubt she was right, not that he would ever admit it. He couldn't give Merlin the satisfaction. They walked through the rest of the garden in silence reveling in each other's company and pondering the magnificent creations of Elsa that she could never take credit for while Arthur was here. She'd even had to put Olaf in remission for these couple of days which hadn't been easy. Occasionally one or the other would exchange a comment about the bore of trade agreements, the cramping of hands, the weather, or their respective kingdoms. Once they'd finished circling all edges of the garden twice they returned to the castle and back up to the dreadfully familiar chamber. It was growing late and it would be better to finish up as soon as possible so maybe they could grab some dinner before bed. Arthur especially, who had to be ready for a journey home the next day. Elsa groaned in relief as she lowered the quill to the table having finished the last signature. Arthur was just scrawling out his before he joined her, leaning back in his chair and lifting his arms above his head.

"All in a good day's work," he murmured. Then he stood and strolled from the chamber, shouted "Merlin" louder than Elsa thought anybody was capable of yelling, and strolled back, yawning once more, to his chair.

"Do you think he heard you?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. He always gets here eventually. He may be a terrible servant but he isn't completely useless." Elsa heard the pounding of footsteps running towards them which quieted right before Merlin walked into the room, his hands clutching his waist and breathing hard. He was trying to slow his panting to maintain a veneer of calm and ease but it wasn't working. Elsa couldn't help feeling that Arthur treated Merlin very rudely but she knew it was all in good fun for these two. It wasn't in Arthur's personality to be rude. Merlin and him had one of the strangest relationships Elsa had ever had the privilege to witness.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"I could eat."

"Yeah, sure. Would you like something too, Your Highness?" Merlin replied, turning his head towards Elsa, bowing it respectively.

"Thank you, Merlin," she smiled. He nodded and ran back out to grab food from the kitchen. Elsa wasn't sure how he knew where it was already. Apparently he was a quick learner. Arthur still shouldn't be so hard on him no matter the relationship they had. Although, Elsa didn't mind admitting that it was kind of funny and entertaining to watch. He was back in only around ten minutes with two plates piled high with food. Arthur dug in instantaneously and Elsa thanked Merlin before she repeated the actions of Arthur. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until the swirling fumes of the hot food climbed into her nose. She finished off the entire plate. Arthur had waited for her to finish before he stood, taking her plate, and bid her good night.

"I'll take care of the plates," Elsa said. "Please, this is my home. It'll be much easier for me."

"Merlin can take care of it. He loves it, don't worry Elsa." Elsa laughed and allowed him to leave with the plates before standing herself, folding her hands together in front of her body and gracefully strode down the hallways to her bedroom. She took the longest route possible not entirely ready for bed. Arthur had been so kind and Elsa was proud that she'd finally found a respectable trade partner. There was a light bubble floating around in her stomach, touching the sides occasionally, making her shiver, and she knew that she'd made a friend. It was a new and incredibly wonderful feeling. She hadn't realized the long way around went past the knights rooms. If she'd thought about her route she would've realized and gone a different way but she was here now and there was no turning back. What was the likely hood Gwaine would wander out of his room at this precise moment anyways? You're not thinking about him, she reminded herself.

Elsa couldn't have been more wrong. Gwaine didn't even need to be fortunate. He'd left his door wide open, offering an invitation to anyone who had an interest in talking to him. He was sitting at the small table in the middle of his room having his own dinner. He glanced up from his chips and fish when he heard the light tap of heels against carpet only barely masking the stone underneath. He saw a flash of a blue train disappear out of the frame of his door. He dropped his food and jogged out of his room into the hallway.

"Your Highness," he declared. He watched as she paused mid step. But she didn't turn, at least not for an unbearably long time. Unbearable to Gwaine anyways. He knew she was considering just continuing on her way without a backwards glance but she did finally turn with a sigh, evident in the way her mouth opened. He bowed when her eyes met his and came up to her, lifting her hands up (since they were still folded together) and kissed the intersection between them. He could feel a flinch as her instinct was to pull away but she left her hands in his. However, when he made the decision to keep right on holding them she gently tugged them away with half a smile.

"What can I do for you, Gwaine?" she asked politely.

"Nothing at all. I just saw you walking by and had a sudden desire to see your face. Thanks for letting me."

"Of course." Elsa was still smiling and it kind of scared her but she couldn't stop. This man was ridiculous and instead of finding it weird or creepy she found it humorous and almost flattering.

"You know," he began in a tone that indicated to Elsa he was about to overstep his boundaries, "This is my last night here and I've felt we've developed a sort of understanding. Don't you think you could treat me to a night time stroll? Look at the stars, exchange flirtatious words, you know, that sort of thing."

"I would love to but I'm tired and I went on a walk with Arthur not a couple of hours ago. I've had my fill of walking."

"Then how about we go outside and sit?" Elsa knew he was never going to give up but she also understood that the answer she was about to give wasn't entirely his fault.

"Okay. Sitting sounds fine." Elsa walked towards him and kept right on walking past him back towards the doors that led into the courtyard. He followed and when they finally sat down, his knee almost touching hers, he leaned his head back to the stars and smiled. "Can I tell you something?"

"I can't stop you."

"Don't freak out, but Anna told me what you can do. I won't tell anybody, I promise. It doesn't frighten me, you know, but I thought you should know that I know."

"Maybe it should," Elsa sighed.

"What?"

"Frighten you."

Elsa had seriously considered running back into the castle, throwing a tantrum at Anna, and then locking herself up in her room, but her gut told her she could trust Gwaine with this secret. Her gut had never said that about someone before. She decided to stick this conversation out. Silence fell between the two of them as Elsa was busy thinking.

"Amazing. You know, we hardly ever see them in Camelot. Or maybe I just don't ever look up. Either way they're more beautiful then I remember."

"I love the sky," Elsa murmured. "It feels like one of the only things that understands me. It has it's own magic," she gestured to Gwaine's wondering face, "But often it's magic and beauty is hidden by clouds. Even though everyone in my kingdom knows what I can do, a lot of them are still scared of it. They know I won't hurt them but they don't like the thought that if something changed I would be able to. Besides, they don't know how I do it. Unknown...that's another thing the stars and me have in common. People are scared of us because they don't understand us."

"We can always make an effort," Gwaine whispered in return. His face had the same wonder as when he'd been gazing up at the stars but now that wonder was fixed on Elsa. She blushed, grateful for the dark, which hid it, and shook her head.

"You're charming," she admitted.

"I try," his voice smirked. "Hey if you're so convinced people don't understand you why don't you give me an opportunity too? Show me what you can do."

"You want to see my magic?" Elsa asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Elsa began to understand he was completely serious. She was very reluctant in sharing her powers with other people; it was such an intimate part of who she was but at the same time she could hardly resist the temptation to use them. It was like the butterflies in her stomach burst from their cocoons and all the muscles in her body relaxed at the thought. Every feeling that consumed her brain and drowned it in a pool on repeat, disappeared and she wasn't just free, she was a slave coming out of chains. There was no way to describe the feeling and when Gwaine suggested she show him she felt giddy with the kindness and friendship she'd received today. There was no question of whether or not she was going to humor his request. She stood up and raised her hand upwards, palm open, and released a sprout of ice and snowflakes. Once she knew her power was working she used both of her hands to form a snow globe around Gwaine's head. Not a single flake actually touched him but they floated and swirled all around his head. He was observing one flake swiveling his head around as he followed it down and around. She then destroyed the bubble and let the snow fall naturally all over his hair and clothes. The flakes caught in his long dark brown hair and his hair was on the verge of being white when he shook his head, the mane of his hair fanning out around him, sluffing the piles to the ground. Elsa laughed, associating him with a lion, and he childishly smirked up at her. She then created a veined trail of ice that spread out across the ground and formed a picture of a large flower. The flower then built upon itself creating a walled flower. Elsa went to stand on top of it and started a storm around herself, the wind whipping the hair out of her braid, until it was getting in her eyes and mouth. She created a bright white dress around her that clung to all the right parts of her body made her skin stand out against the night. She left it on as she sat back down besides Gwaine. His eyes followed her all the way over and she cautiously bumped her knee against his so that he'd break out of his daze.

"You look amazing. That was amazing. That was just child's play for you wasn't it?" Elsa nodded and grinned hugely. She felt amazing. Gwaine didn't even need to tell her how incredible she was because she knew. Gwaine wanted to kiss her. She looked so crazy beautiful and almost superhuman with her hair lose and the clearness of how completely she was in her element. But he didn't. He'd just touched her hand and she'd flinched away, but it wasn't in his style not to act so he whispered, "I want to kiss you so bad." Elsa leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you but no thank you," she said.

"Walk you back to your room?" he asked. Elsa allowed that and he rested his hand gently on the small of her back as she went through the door and when they got to her room she slowly extended her hand and curled her fingers up into his.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from or why you're so ridiculously arrogant but thank you for everything, Gwaine. I've had a nice couple of days. I'll meet you sometime in the morning to see you off."

Gwaine stood there dumbly and Elsa laughed in his face. "Get out of here you hopeless romantic that's too charming for your own good." Gwaine gave a stunted bow and left Elsa with a lingering look. She went into her room and shut the door behind her before prancing to her bed and sprawling out on top of it. She was still wearing her newly made dress but she couldn't wear it to bed. She didn't want it to melt, however. It was a memory. It wouldn't stay solid on a hanger, unfortunately, so she succumbed to the inevitability and assumed she'd be able to recreate the dress if she needed to for some reason. Then she nestled into her blankets and smiled herself to sleep. It was much better than crying she realized.


	5. Chapter 5

"Elsa, my lady, you need to get up." Alanna, a brunette beauty of a girl and her lady's maid, whispered, shaking Elsa's arm gently. Elsa slipped out of bed completely exhausted. She'd been up later last night then she'd intended. She simply hadn't been able to stop thinking about Gwaine and his boyish smile. In fact, even now, she was having a hard time thinking about anything else. She asked Alanna to fetch her light green long-sleeved dress and her only robe which was an opaque white made entirely of silk. Alanna did as she asked and helped her into the garments as Elsa asked, "What time is it?"

"They're leaving in two hours," Alanna replied, answering the real question. Elsa nodded as she shrugged the robe into a more comfortable position on her shoulders and exited her room to break her fast with Anna and probably Kristoff. After breakfast, her only duties were to mentally prepare herself for the good byes. She'd never been particularly good at them and Arthur and Gwaine had become friends. Elsa was positive that Anna must have made friends too. Maybe she should invite over other kingdoms more often, but Elsa had a sense that not every kingdom was going to have a king like Arthur or a manservant like his or knights like his. Camelot didn't realize how lucky it was.

Elsa walked into the less formal dining room where she would often sit with Kristoff when they were discussing queenly duties. Anna and Kristoff were both already there and Anna grinned excitedly when she saw her sister.

"Elsa!" she exclaimed. "I missed you yesterday. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Elsa smiled.

"We're having an awfully late breakfast," Anna observed. "Up late last night?"

"Anna," Kristoff warned, pulling her down back into the chair next to him and shaking his head gently.

"What?" she murmured, "It's my sister. Sure, she's not exactly the sharing type but that doesn't mean I can't ask."

Elsa was flicking her eyes between the two of them, confused what they were arguing about. She didn't see what was wrong with wanting to know Elsa's sleeping patterns as long as they didn't know what she had been doing. Camelot was heading home and there was no way Gwaine and her would ever explore whatever had happened last night and Elsa didn't want Anna to freak out about it or expect something from it. "What's wrong?" she said.

"Anna just thought she saw you outside late last night with someone. Don't feel like you have to say anything," Kristoff answered and Elsa smiled graciously at him as Anna glared. "But I want to know," she whined.

"You should've started without me," Elsa said, finally sitting down at the table and lifting the intricately welded lids to reveal the food underneath. She sorted through everything and decided on a couple different kinds of cheeses and some bread for breakfast. Anna took almost all the fruit that was there and Kristoff took everything that was leftover. He wasn't very picky with food. Anna and Kristoff kept exchanging glances like they were having a private conversation while they were eating. Elsa was find being silent but she was curious what the problem was.

"Care to include me?" Elsa wasn't usually that aggressive, she was the queen of passive aggressive fighting not just Arendelle, but she found that it was the only way she could get anywhere with Anna. Anna was incredibly adept at distracting herself.

"We've wanted to tell you for a while," Anna began slowly, "Kristoff was busy trying to make it easier for you but I'm kind of tired of waiting." Kristoff laid a hand on Anna's arm but didn't bother trying to stop her this time, "We'd like to get married, Elsa. And we'd like your blessing." Last time Anna had said those words there was no question when Elsa shot her down. Elsa could tell by the way Anna contracted in the space around her that she was terrified what the answer was going to be. All Elsa desired was Anna's happiness especially after the years and years spent disappointing her, but she'd felt that Hans was not going to make her happy. Obviously, there was the bit where they'd just met but she'd gotten strange vibes from how comfortable he'd already been too. There had been no doubt in her mind that the answer was no but this time was different. She'd spent time with Kristoff. It had only been a month since they'd met but that was better than one night and there were no strange vibes from him. He was a kind soul and he deeply cared about Anna, that much Elsa could tell.

"You have my blessing," Elsa said and everybody at the table broke into huge smiles and ecstatic laughs. "You two didn't need to be worried. I trust you both." Anna stood and ran over to Elsa, throwing her arms around her neck. It wasn't expected but Elsa accepted it happily, glad for human contact that she was actually comfortable with. Anna was the only person she knew for sure she wouldn't turn to ice. For everyone else there was always a question in her mind.

"Thank you, Elsa," Kristoff murmured from across the table and just from his eyes she could tell how much this mattered to him. She gave him single nod over Anna's shoulder. Once Anna pulled away, with tears in her eyes, Elsa reached up, wiped away tears from Anna's cheeks and then held her face in her hands.

"When would you like to have your wedding?"

"I don't know..." Anna trailed off.

"Yes you do."

"Summer," Anna said automatically.

"Okay. Isn't it already summer?"

Anna nodded.

"Hmm," Elsa laughed, "Next month it is then. I'll leave the planning to you. You can have anything you want, don't worry about money. We have plenty. In the meantime, shall we go say good bye to our guests?"

"When do they leave?" Anna asked. Elsa loved that she didn't know mostly because it reassured her that her sister was the exact same person she'd been her entire life. She always loved when Anna's childhood personality shown through because it meant that she hadn't missed as much as she thought.

"An hour from now. I expect they're already packing up their ship for the voyage. Arthur doesn't like being away from Camelot too long."

Anna strung her arm through Elsa's as guards opened up the doors for them and they went out into the square. It was bustling as usual and the knights of Camelot were milling about peering into shops and chatting with her people. The sun was shining and the red cloaks of the knights contrasted strongly against the light grays, browns, and pastel colors. Elsa found Gwaine almost immediately but didn't go to him instead wishing to find Arthur and thank him and wish him well before she no longer had the opportunity. Anna disengaged herself from Elsa and tugged Kristoff over to a large wood building that still managed to pull of a cottage sort of feel to show him all the reasons why she wanted it to be the location for her bakery.

She finally found Arthur, his blonde hair blowing gently away from his rather large forehead (it was probably good he had bangs) and reflecting rays of the sun. He was busy teasing and punching Merlin who was surprisingly not being ordered around. Elsa approached them, gave a small curtsy, which Merlin returned with an over zealous bow, and said, "Did I just see you two bonding?"

Arthur shook his head innocently, "No. Course not. Why would I ever want to bond with my servant?"

Merlin was reluctantly smiling despite the unkindness of the words. "He loves me. He's just being a prat."

"Well you're a bumbling idiot who can't properly do laundry." Arthur turned to Elsa wishing more than anything to include her in the conversation so she would laugh at Merlin with him. "He came back up with my clothes today that I'd given him more than a day before and half of them hadn't been put in any sort of water at all."

"I thought I'd already done that half. And you only knew because you smell so terrible. I wasn't willing to sniff them to check."

Elsa raised her eyebrows and Arthur who sighed and dramatically shook his head in defeat. "You win this one, idiot."

"And?"

"Ugh...yes you saw us bonding," Arthur admitted. "He's a good friend."

Merlin smiled triumphantly and Elsa laughed at both of them. As she was doing so she realized she'd laughed more these last couple of days then she had in her entire life. She wasn't ready to let these people go. On the bright side, sort of, she'd had practice being left alone so she knew she could live through it.

"I just came over to say thank you for coming all this way and that your company as well as your knights, and you too Merlin, of course, has been incredible. I've made friends and you are always welcome to visit Arendelle whenever you should feel the urge. And don't ever be afraid to ask for anything." Elsa stuck out her hand when she finished and Arthur grasped her forearm and shook.

"You should come to Camelot sometime. You're always welcome too," Arthur suggested.

"Maybe," Elsa said mysteriously. She smirked as well to hide the fact that she never intended on visiting Camelot. It wasn't because she didn't want to, she did, but because her parents had died on the ocean. As far as Elsa was concerned, she was never stepping foot on a single ship, but Arthur didn't need to know that.

"Well, I'm getting married in a couple of months time to Guinevere and you're invited. I'll send a letter with the details when I get back to Camelot."

"Thank you. Guinevere? What kingdom is she from?"

"Camelot," Merlin grinned mischievously. "Arthur went and fell in love with a servant. My best friend actually. Clearly he has a type."

"Thank you, Merlin. Very helpful."

Elsa giggled and reached out very slowly to lay her fingers oh so gently, as if she was trying to touch smoke without disturbing it, on their shoulders. "I'll leave you two to it. I'm sure she will be a wonderful Queen, Arthur."

She slipped away thinking all of a sudden there was an awful lot of weddings. A bunch of celebrations, small talk, and ridiculously happy people getting hopelessly drunk. Elsa couldn't help grimacing at the thought. She knew beyond a doubt that both ceremonies, Arthur's and Anna's, would be beautiful and thoughtful, but neither would be small or without some pomp and circumstance. Neither of those were particularly Elsa's thing and she was already anxious just thinking about it.

She felt warmth against her elbow, bleeding through her thin dress and swiveled, her nose almost brushing up against Gwaine's.

"Gwaine," she breathed, holding her hand against her chest, "You surprised me."

"Should I avoid touching you at all costs or something?"

Elsa didn't say anything in reply, opting instead to lower her head to stare at her feet, which weren't nearly as terrifying as Gwaine's eyes. She was very sure she couldn't look at them right now. The soil brown was the opposite of ice and had a way of disarming her which was far from a comfortable feeling. He released her elbow and whispered, "Okay, that's fine. I can stop. Probably good we didn't kiss last night, eh?"

Elsa laughed at that and sniveled gently to stop herself from crying. She gathered her courage and gazed into his eyes. "Thank you, Gwaine. For being you, for everything. You've been..." she trailed off, not sure she could continue without crying.

"Damn fantastic. I know."

"Stop making me laugh," Elsa said.

"I'd rather you kept laughing then start crying. I can tell you're about to and honestly that's the one thing I'm bad at. I have no idea how to handle crying."

"Me neither," Elsa sighed. "It's a terribly awkward reaction. Embarrassing too."

"I think Arthur does it all the time. How embarrassing can it be? I mean, obviously, with his and Merlin's bizarrely, borderline gay relationship, he isn't the paragon of manliness but he doesn't do all that bad."

"He cries?"

"All the time. He has dealt with a lot of betrayal though, so it's kind of understandable. I have a feeling that you have even more reason than he does, however."

"My life isn't all that bad," Elsa whispered. Gwaine and her were still standing a couple of inches apart and she had an intense desire to hug him. The problem had never been Elsa's want of affection and love, it was more that if she gave into it and became careless who knew what her powers would do. She'd only just taken off the gloves...contact was a huge step that she wasn't sure she'd ever be ready for so she said, "I'd hugging you and crying all over your shoulder in my head."

"Can't we make that a reality?"

"You want that to be real?"

"Definitely hugging, crying...if that could be avoided, wonderful, if not I won't complain."

Elsa hated saying no to him but she shook her head. "I can't," she whispered.

"Okay," Gwaine shrugged. He extended his hand to Elsa and she shook it. He brought it up to his lips once more, keeping his eyes fixed on her icy ones that reminded him of fire somehow, before returning her hand. "I'll be seeing you," he said.

"You can't know that."

"Yes I can. I can bet Arthur liked it here just as much as I did. It won't be hard convincing him to visit."

"But you could die or something awful like that."

"Uh...I could, I suppose. Good lord, do you think any happy thoughts in the span of a day?"

"Yes," she argued vehemently. "I just spend a lot of it worrying about everything too."

Elsa could hear noise behind them about preparing to set sail and knights should get on board so Arthur could make sure he had everyone. Gwaine grinned and kept on doing just that until Elsa reluctantly smiled back. She felt her face and stared at him quizzically. "Why am I smiling? Why does your smile make me smile?"

"It's infectious. Good bye, Your Highness."

"Elsa, please."

"Good bye, Elsa." She loved the sound of her own name rolling of his tongue. She'd never liked her name since it had always been used in ridicule but in that moment she loved her name more than any other word in her vocabulary. "I think I might actually miss you."

"Good bye, Gwaine. Safe sailing." He nodded, his long floppy hair that Elsa adored so much, bounced around as he did. Then his cape swished around his legs until all she saw was red. Pounding, electric red that gave her a massive headache. She felt anxiety creeping back in and she turned back towards the castle. Anna and Kristoff were down at the dock ready to wave good bye but all Elsa wanted was a nice bath, a nightgown, and bed. _I'll be seeing you...I'll be seeing you...I'll be seeing you...married in a couple months time to Guinevere...I'll be seeing you._ She would have to consider the offer.


	6. Chapter 6

Kristoff and Anna's wedding had been quite the show and instead of going on a honeymoon they spent a couple of weeks setting up the pastry shop that Anna had wanted. Both Anna and Kristoff were there now baking, serving, and being generally social people. Elsa didn't understand why Kristoff was even remotely interested but maybe that was just part of being in love with Anna. Elsa, on the other hand, just provided the money and watched from windows in the castle. It had now been months since Gwaine and Arthur had left for Camelot and just a week ago Elsa had received the invitation she'd been promised. There was a dull ache that hand't left her chest since then, similar to the one she'd felt for years after her parent's had died. She hadn't just lost people she loved but the ersatz of a normal life. She was at her vanity table brushing through her hair while frequently glancing down at the invitation. Just thinking about a week long journey on a ship in fickle waters caused her heart to beat faster and the numbing effect of anxiety to seep in. Anna had been talking about visiting Camelot for the last week with great flamboyancy just assuming that Elsa would be interested in going. Elsa, unfortunately, hadn't reached a decision yet and the slipping of time paired with maybe having to break the news to Anna that they weren't going to attend was causing even more anxiety. She was basically a closely compacted ball of worry and she knew the only solution was coming to a decision. It wasn't easy though. It was either Gwaine or facing one of her bigger fears and then attending a wedding where she'd have to face even more fears. Elsa had no clue why Gwaine had this much tug on her but it wasn't nearly as fun as people made it seem.

She did her hair back up in her usual braid and continued her staring contest with the piece of paper. She was hoping an answer would just pop out of the mass of words and tell her what to do; tell her what fears would be easier to deal with. Words didn't move and rearrange themselves in any way, however, so Elsa stood and stepped away from the letter and walked to the library. She tugged out one of her favorite books from childhood, which she'd conveniently placed on one of the lower shelves when she was younger, and nestled into one of the chairs to read. But this time the words didn't compute. She'd read the same page twelve times and yet she still couldn't have told anybody what it said. She set the book on a table and groaned in frustration.

Her thoughts wandered to Anna and all the hurt she'd caused her sister. It was something that happened when Elsa grew anxious; she would think back to the past and relay all the bad decisions and hard times she'd already lived. It just dug a bigger hole but Elsa had no way of controlling it. Her thoughts wouldn't leave her alone. They kept reminding her she'd been so selfish in the past and unkind to Anna and isolated so much she'd missed an entire childhood bonding with her sister. That was when Elsa knew the answer. It had nothing to do with Gwaine or ships or the ocean or the politeness of going to a wedding when one could. No. It was for Anna. Anna wanted to go and Elsa was tired of telling her sister no; of slamming doors in her face. They were going to Arthur's and Gwen's wedding and there was nothing Elsa subconscious was going to do about it.

Elsa decided to go down to the square and inform Anna of her decision. She wasn't sure if Anna knew it was uncertain in the first place but either way they would have to leave in a few days and there was much to do before then.

As she was strolling through the square many of her subjects said good morning or bowed their heads politely. Elsa would return the acknowledgement and by the time she made it to Anna's new pastry shop, she'd already had more then enough social exposure for the day.

"How are my newlyweds?" Elsa asked, smiling, as she opened up the door to the shop. Anna and Kristoff were busy putting pastries on plates and exchanging them for little sums of money. Anna had hired two people to work in the back making the pastries and they were hard at work as well because the shop was filled to the maximum. Elsa knew that Kristoff and Anna hadn't heard her because she could hardly hear herself think through all the bustling and the chattering and the laughing and the eating. Then people began to notice her and before she could stop them everybody had sunk into a bow.

"Please, please," Elsa said hurriedly. "Carry on as you would. I'm just here to see my sister."

She hardly need ask; everyone obliged without a question or thought and Elsa weaved as gently as possible through the masses and slipped behind the counter of the shop. Anna gave Elsa a quick hug before returning her attention to the customers but Kristoff knew that Elsa wouldn't have come down here for fun and led her away to a more quite corner of the kitchen.

"Don't worry about me. You should be out there helping Anna. I can come back later."

"It's fine," Kristoff sighed. "Anna can handle herself. In fact, I basically do nothing anyways unless she needs four hands instead of two. What can we do for you, Elsa?"

"I just hoped to let Anna know that we are going to the wedding in Camelot and that we should leave in a couple of days so she should start packing and preparing the ladies maids for the journey."

"Elsa, you don't have to go. You know that right?"

"Yes of course," Elsa snapped. Kristoff just gazed down at her as though pitying her before he shook his head and the look disappeared from his eyes. "I'm sorry. Nobody likes to be pitied. I just know that you really didn't want to go. Thank you for making Anna happy."

"We don't know yet if I succeeded."

"I can guarantee you that you will." Kristoff smiled sweetly and led Elsa back out to the counter where Anna was leaning up against the counter, wiping beads of sweat from her forehead.

"Wow," she declared. "This is actually really hard work. Hi, Elsa!"

Elsa peered around and noticed most of the crowd was either gone or lounging at the tables set up.

"Hi," she laughed. "It looked like it. I was just telling Kristoff that we're headed to the wedding at Camelot in two days and I expect you to be ready to go by then." Anna squealed and gave Elsa another hug that practically lifted her into the air, and planted a kiss on her cheek. "You are the best sister in the world. Camelot. I wonder what it'll be like," she trailed off, picturing what she thought the kingdom would be. Elsa shrugged Anna's limbs off and smiled.

"Could you also gather all of the staff we'll be needing and let them know as well?"

"Of course," Anna replied. "I'll go do that right now." She tugged off her apron and threw it at Kristoff. "We close in an hour, sweetheart. Take over until then, would you? I have things to do."

Kristoff nodded sagely and Anna gave him a quick kiss before darting off back towards the castle.

"Sorry about that," Elsa murmured.

Kristoff was irritated but shrugged Elsa off telling her not to worry. Elsa ambled home with the setting sun. She was about to go back inside when she thought of the stars. Elsa wanted to see them. So she sank down on the same steps her and Gwaine had shared what felt like an eternity ago and watched as the first light flickered into existence, soon followed by many more. They twinkled down at her as though they were waving hello and Elsa was sure in that moment that Gwaine was gazing up at the stars too. And he was. Miles away he was.

When Elsa's eyes began to droop and her mind grew all fuzzy she trudged inside and up to her bedroom. She passed Anna's room to the see the door wide open but no one inside. She was still out celebrating the journey to Camelot. Elsa could understand why. They'd never left the kingdom of Arendelle in their entire lives. They had no idea what the world was like or what to expect from different cultures and people. They weren't even sure if the landscape looked differently in other places. There was a thrill of adventure and discovery there that even Elsa could appreciate besides the terrifying aspect of the ocean and it's unruly nature.

She shut the door to her bedroom behind her, had help getting into her dressing gown, and curled up underneath her sheets. She would've fallen asleep but she couldn't. It was cold and lonely and she felt as though if she fell asleep her dreams would be vicious nightmares that made her shiver and sweat. And no one can very well fall asleep when that's the case. So Elsa stepped out of bed, pulling her robe around her body and clasping her folded arms down around it and tip-toed across the hallway to the door of Anna's bedroom. She knocked gently and waited. Minutes passed and Elsa was going to head back to her chilly room when footsteps sounded behind the door. Anna opened it and smiled sleepily at her sister.

"What do you need, Elsa?"

"Um...oh never mind. It's silly. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

Anna glanced back into her room to Kristoff before stepping out of and shutting the door softly. She laid a hand on Elsa's shoulder and said, "It's not silly. Please tell me. I'm right here."

"I don't know how to explain it but I felt so paralyzingly alone that I couldn't sleep. I know it's stupid but I knew it would go away if someone was sleeping with me and I just wondered if you would, maybe, help me with that."

"Sure. Just let me go tell Kristoff where I'll be in the morning and I'll be right with you."

"He's not asleep?"

"Probably not anymore. He's quite a light sleeper."

"Please tell him sorry for me then."

"Oh, he doesn't mind."

Anna disappeared back into her room and Elsa padded back to hers and nestled back into her bed. Simply the fact that Anna was about to come join her made everything about her room feel much more welcoming. It wasn't closing in on all sides anymore and the shadows weren't waiting for an opportunity to attack as if they knew they wouldn't stand a chance anymore.

Anna stepped in, the light of the hallway briefly flooding around her figure before she closed the door and walked to the other side of the bed before crawling in beside her sister. They turned to each other and Elsa whispered into the darkness, "Thank you, Anna."

"It's no trouble, really. Can't have our queen tuckered out."

Elsa giggled quietly and Anna reached over and gripper her sister's hand in hers. "Go to sleep, Elsa. You'll be fine."

Elsa nodded and snuggled her head deeper down into her pillow before shutting her eyes. The cold slowly transformed into a pleasant warmth similar to a bath and as the walls closed in again it felt as though they wanted to hug her instead of squish her into nonexistence.

Elsa woke up to her sister eating breakfast in bed next to her. The bacon smelled absolutely divine and Elsa's stomach growled in protest. It was as though it were chanting, "I want bacon. I want bacon."

"That smells amazing."

"Good thing I ordered one for you too, then." Anna handed over a tray heaped with fruits, bacon, and eggs. They both dug in and ate in companionable silence, at least until Anna's plate was empty.

"What was different about last night, Elsa?"

Of course her sister would want to talk about what happened; about feelings and thoughts that Elsa had no control over. Elsa shrugged untruthfully before taking another extremely large bite of eggs so she'd have quite a few seconds to sit in silence.

"I know you know, Elsa. You can't fool me. Come on, I don't bite."

"You'll just make fun of me."

"That's kind of what sisters are for but if you don't want me to, I promise I won't. I'm not cruel."

"I was thinking about Gwaine last night, okay?" she said in a rush. "And I wanted him here and it made me feel so alone. More alone then I've ever felt, to be honest, and that's saying something."

"I understand," Anna said but a peculiar expression was on her face like she was constipated or something.

"What is wrong?"

"Ugh, it's just that that was perfect teasing material and I promised you I wouldn't. It's too bad is all. I had to contain myself from doing it anyways."

"Thank you for that."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, we should get out of bed. Lots to do today. You have to pack."

"Right," Elsa moaned. "Maybe you should just go alone. I can stay and take care of the castle and make sure..."

"Elsa, you're coming. You're homesick."

"I'm not homesick. This is my home and I'm quite happy to be here."

"I don't know...Gwaine seems like he might be a type of home and you definitely miss him..."

"Shut up."

"The point is you are coming. You are not missing out on this chance to see Gwaine, Arthur, Merlin, or Gwen, who by the way is gorgeous and absolutely wonderful, I'm sure. I simply can't allow it. Besides, no offense, I'd like to spend some nights with my husband. We do have rather fabulous sex and sleeping with you doesn't really help that along."

"Oh god, fine, I'm packing. Just stop talking, please."

"I'm going back to my room anyways. Hurry up. We should probably have the ship ready to go late morning tomorrow which doesn't leave us with a lot of time."

"Okay, okay." Anna left the room in a hurry and Elsa stumbled out of bed to open her cupboard and threw out all of the clothes she had in there, which was an inordinate amount, on her bed. She had no idea what the proper attire would be in Camelot so she ended up packing almost all of her dresses into her trunk. In fact, Elsa generally had no idea what to pack. She'd never traveled away from home for more than a couple of days and she didn't know what she'd need so she did what any normal person would do who hadn't ever traveled before. She packed practically everything she owned into three trunks and then she piled them outside her room. Later in the day a young serving boy came and picked them up and took them down to the ship. Only later in the day did Elsa realized she should've left some of the stuff out so she could take care of hygiene for the day and have something to where the next day.

The next morning she ended up borrowing a dress from Anna which fit fine but wasn't really her style and she felt a little uncomfortable wearing it. They boarded the ship not long after and set sail. Their subjects were waving good bye at the docks and they'd left Elsa's best advisor, Tyrell, in charge of the castle while they'd be gone. A group of mercenaries were in charge of getting them there and the group of rather rough men were pleased to have women and civilized human beings on board with them. It meant better food and better company.

They'd been out on the ocean for almost a day and the sun had been shining and the waves had been smooth. When Elsa woke up the waves were a little choppier today and she could feel her stomach swirling around in her body. She knew automatically she wouldn't be moving much today. Anna was already out on the deck with Kristoff but Elsa wasn't going anywhere. She stayed in bed all day not daring to risk the chance of being sick.

The next day it was raining and Elsa stayed in bed.

Same with the next and the next and the next.

Until it was finally sunny again and the waters were smooth. She crept out of her hole like animals after the hunt was over and said good morning to the whole crew who was surprised to see her face. Anna was overwhelmingly pleased and grateful her sister had decided to show her face. The crew was informing her that they would arrive on the shores of Camelot later today. They would have to camp the night before traveling to Camelot on horses the next morning. Elsa couldn't help thinking this whole traveling thing was ridiculous. Her back ached, she was exhausted even with sleeping most of the journey, and she wanted a comfortable bed and food that the chef on board this ship hand't cooked. She knew she sounded ungrateful and exactly a princess would but she couldn't help it. Anna was faring much better. Maybe it she'd started out this trip thinking that it would be fun instead of absolutely terrible...

It wasn't too much later Elsa was stumbling of the ship. When she hit land she fell flat on her face expecting the gentle sway of the water to still be there. She wasn't used to the stillness. A bunch of people rushed over to help her up but she battled them all off to stand on her own. Anna was laughing amiably and ran over to hug her sister.

"We're here, Elsa! How cool is this?"

"It's great." All Elsa saw was a cloudy sky, a dank depressing beach, and a forest off in the distance. It was strangely beautiful but she already missed the mountains. There were some hills in the distance but none that were nearby or as majestic. Everyone got right to work setting up camp and when Elsa's massive tent was set up, her servant directed her to it. It was pleasant and warm and suddenly Elsa was much less negative. Maybe this would be fun after all but she wasn't looking forward to traveling back. It was entirely not her thing.

Anna came into her tent and sat on a pillow on the ground next to Elsa with two dinners in either hand. "I thought I'd join you for dinner. Thank you for agreeing to this, Elsa. I should've known you wouldn't actually want to go."

"It's alright, Anna. Camelot will be incredible. I know it."

"Where was that positivity the entire trip over?" Anna laughed shoving her sister in the shoulder playfully. They laughed together and enjoyed their meal in relative silence and Anna left not long after she was finished knowing that Elsa wanted to rest. "Just think, you'll get to see Gwaine tomorrow."

"He isn't everything, you know. I'm just as excited to see Arthur and meet Gwen."

"I'm sure you are," Anna smiled. Elsa glared at her as she was leaving. But Anna had been right. Who was she kidding? She giggled and smiled into her pillow at the thought of seeing Gwaine just the next day. There wasn't too much longer to wait and she would get to see that hair blowing through the wind and his infectious smile. Gwaine. Gwaine. Gwaine...her brain chanted to her as she fell asleep, hoping the next day would come faster.


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived in Camelot the next morning and right when Elsa walked through the gates she absolutely loved it. The castle was very enclosed and personal and she could see the root of almost every spire touching the sky. The walkways were all crowded with people and the markets on the side were less shops and more tents which was wonderful and new. She was led by a couple of the knights into a large courtyard with doors and stairs on almost all sides, but right in front of her were the biggest doors and the largest stairs. Arthur was standing there with his closest knights, the ones who had traveled to Arendelle with him, flanking either side and standing next to him was a beautiful woman with incredible curly hair and wearing an extremely intricate red dress. She came down the stairs first and waited as Elsa and Anna dismounted from their respective horses. Then Gwen came towards them and folded both of her hands around Elsa's.

"Oh," she giggled, "Your hands are colder than I suspected. You're Elsa, right? Welcome to Camelot."

"Thank you," Elsa replied with a smile. She glanced up to Arthur, who was still on the stairs, and he gave her a small wave before trudging down the stairs after his fiancé.

"So what do you think? Is it even close in magnificence to Arendelle?"

"I love it!" Anna declared and ran up the stairs, which she probably wasn't supposed to do, and hugged Merlin followed by all the knights. Arthur was slightly surprised but then he laughed jovially along with everyone else.

"Well forget formal meetings. This is better anyways." Then Arthur gently pulled Elsa into a hug. Elsa just stood there, didn't return it, didn't pull away, and waited for it to be done. She thought perhaps she should enjoy the warmth and comfort of friendship but she couldn't help being scared. Of what exactly she didn't know. She did try and catch Gwaine's eye but he was staring straight ahead as any good soldier would. Arthur whispered in her ear, "It's so good to see you, Elsa. Come inside." Elsa walked side by side with Arthur as they led everyone inside Camelot where Arthur greeted everyone and pointed out stairwells to go up depending on you status and job. Soon everyone had disappeared besides Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff.

"I'll show Anna to her room," Merlin chimed in and Anna looped his arm through his as they started their way up a spiral staircase. Kristoff followed behind. Elsa glanced over at him worried he would be upset by all the attention Anna was paying Merlin but he was half-smiling. Kristoff knew Anna better than she thought. She should've known but Elsa still liked to think she knew Anna better then anyone else in the whole world.

"We'll take you to yours," Gwen smiled. "Your dress is lovely by the way. I adore the color. I'm not used to all these fancy dresses yet and I'm not sure I like wearing them. Not that I wouldn't want to wear yours, I mean, it's stunning. You're stunning."

"Thank you, Gwen. So are you."

"Sometimes Guinevere doesn't know when to relax. We all know she has a wonderful heart," Arthur said and gazed down at his bride-to-be. She was blushing and Elsa could see in both of their eyes that they were so crazy deep in love there was no stopping them. She could also tell their relationship had been through a lot and that they were confident they were invincible because of all the trials.

"Do you prefer Gwen or Guinevere?"

"Oh please call me Gwen. Arthur is just ridiculous. Everyone else calls me Gwen."

"How was the journey over, Elsa?" Arthur asked.

"Okay..." she answered meekly.

"Not something you enjoy?"

"I don't think so, no. But I'm here now and I'm glad I am. Camelot is amazing. You should be really proud of what you've done."

"I haven't done much of anything, to be honest. Most of this was my father. I haven't really been King long enough to change anything yet."

"He's just being modest," Gwen sighed. "He's actually done quite a lot, even when he was prince. He's going to be a great King."

"He already is," Elsa agreed. Arthur scowled at both of them before smiling. "I'm so glad I'm here with both of you right now," he declared. "This is going to be a wonderful couple of days. Here's your room, Elsa. I think we'll leave you to unpack. Dinner is at eight. We'll have someone come and get you so you don't get lost."

"Thank you so much, both of you."

"What is a castle for? There's too many rooms not to accommodate guests on occasion."

"True." Arthur and Gwen both nodded their heads in her direction and Elsa shut the door on them so she could have some time alone to get used to her surroundings and where she'd be living for the next week or so. The floor was stone and it chilled the tips of her toes as she slipped out of her shoes. The cold was perfect. There was a fireplace which was already lit and a massive bed with green hangings. Her trunks were piled in the corner by a table and chairs and Elsa picked on up and staggered over to her bed to drop it heavily on top. She lifted the lid and began unpacking. It was soothing and comforting looking at her things in this new place so she took her time putting all of her things in the right places. When she had finished she glanced outside and noticed the sun was gone but the sky wasn't black yet. It was probably around seven thirty. She shuffled through the dresses she'd hung up and chose a simple pink dress with a couple of sequins lining the sleeves. She then went to her table and sat in the chair, happy to relax and breath; to just focus on that. All her worries and concerns about the future days ahead flowed away and she smiled blissfully as she gazed up at the light stone ceiling.

Then a knock rang out.

Elsa stood, smoothing down her dress, before she walked to the door and answered, a smile plastered to her face. "Merlin," she said, "How are you this evening?"

"I'm good, thanks," he grinned. "You ready for dinner? I'm supposed to show you the way, although it's like ten feet from here. Arthur could've directed you. Probably wanted to give me more work to do, although helping you is the least of my issues. I'm quite happy to."

"Are you getting Anna too?"

"Yes. I'm getting everybody. Don't remind me."

Merlin had been right. Elsa could've easily found the dining room with minimal instructions but she appreciated the company nonetheless. Merlin didn't say a word, just smiled as he pointed Elsa to her seat right beside Arthur. She strolled over and gracefully slid into her seat saying hello to Arthur and Gwen. Nobody else was in the dining room yet, which Elsa thought was strange.

"Doesn't royalty usually enter last?"

"Normally yes. But we want you to be as comfortable as possible here and Anna mentioned..."

"Oh don't listen to her," Elsa sighed. She loved Anna, but she didn't always appreciate when she stood up for Elsa without even being told to do so.

"She mentioned," Arthur continued, "That it would be easier for you if you settled in with close friends first and then everyone else came in."

"You really didn't have to."

"I'll keep that in mind for the future, then. She's just trying to help, Elsa."

"I know. I'm not that fragile. Definitely not anymore and Anna needs to realize that. Having said that, I do understand that she does know and it's a difficult situation because she has such a big heart."

"She does have that for sure," Arthur laughed while absentmindedly extending his hand and clasping Gwen's. They were the cutest, most subtle couple Elsa had ever seen. They were much easier to be around the her sister and Kristoff that was for sure.

A question arose in Elsa's head and she decided to be conversational in a way she normally wouldn't. But she had planned out every word perfectly in her mind and she knew it wasn't going to come out wrong and that the story would carry on long enough she would have time to pose another question or prepare to answer one herself. "So how did you two's relationship begin?"

Gwen burst out laughing and Arthur scowled slightly. Elsa didn't know if she'd said something wrong or something and she automatically pulled back, containing herself as tightly as possible, but Arthur reached over and touched Elsa's hand. "It's not you," he sighed, "Gwen and I just remember the memory in different levels of fondness."

Elsa didn't reply but relaxed her taut muscles slightly and gazed at Arthur and Gwen, begging them to continue. Gwen quickly took over the story. "There was this jousting tournament and Arthur got it inside his head that everyone was letting him win because he was prince and he wanted to prove he was talented and amazing and awesome enough to do it on his own. So he pretended to leave the castle on a mission but really came to live with me so he could later dress up and take the place of an actor we found in the tournament. He was so rude and disrespectful the entire time, mostly because he wasn't used to the way I lived. I just kept pointing out to him how much of a clotpole he was being and eventually he figured out the right way to handle things, and kissed me."

"That's not exactly how it went," Arthur said slyly, "If I remember..."

"Oh I don't need to listen to you two bicker," Elsa laughed, "That was a lovely story and I'd like to leave it at that." Elsa faced forward and observed as more and more people filed in. She saw Gwaine for the second time that day but instead of staring blankly ahead he was casually laughing and flirting with some girl who was walking beside him. Jealousy flared in Elsa, bringing up thoughts of how she didn't deserve him anyways and she would end up hurting him and that she didn't ultimately deserve to be loved, which dampened her once lively spirits. The girl sat down two tables away from Gwaine, however, and Elsa retracted some of the negative thoughts. Gwaine still hadn't looked at her since she'd arrived and Elsa couldn't help feeling that maybe he'd moved on whatever he had said the day he'd left. It had been months and he must've met someone less screwed up.

Elsa watched him most of the night chatting with the knights, drinking too much, and having an all around good time. She tried to focus on the conversations around her but she couldn't. She felt as though Gwaine had been sneaking glances but they'd never quite been in sync so maybe if she stared at him all night they would finally see one another.

And eventually it worked. Gwaine peered up through his long hair and their eyes caught. Gwaine winked at her with a cheeky smile and mouthed, "Hi."

"Hi," Elsa mouthed back with a shy smile and their gazes lingered a long time. It was as if Gwaine was trying to reassure her through a gaze but Elsa wasn't entirely sure yet how she felt about what she'd seen. She was the one to veer away from the silent conversation and force all of her attention on Arthur and Anna who were in a weirdly heated debate about the best kind of pastry. And that night when the dinner was finally over, however nice it had been, Elsa went straight to her room not stopping on the way for any social calls. She got into her dressing gown, got into bed, and blew out all the candles to lay in bed staring blankly at the ceiling. She wanted to forgive Gwaine but she also didn't want to but she also hadn't given him a chance to explain and her brain hurt from all the conflicting thoughts. But a knock shattered through her thoughts and she didn't have to give them any more attention.

Until she realized she did when she opened the door and it was Gwaine standing there.

"Gwaine," she whispered in acknowledgment. She didn't let him inside her room; just stood in the door blocking his way.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Do you think?" Elsa asked, gesturing to the darkness of her room.

"Okay...I can..."

"No, I wasn't, Gwaine. I'm sorry. What can I do for you?" Elsa hadn't even made the decision to let him talk for himself but it slipped out.

"I wanted to see you. It's been months and I missed you."

"That it has."

"Elsa..."

"Who was she? That girl. You know the one I'm talking about."

"I don't know, I don't know. Honest to god, I don't know her name. And I wouldn't recognize her if I saw her on the street. I was just being friendly, maybe a little too much so, but that's who I am. I can stop but when you weren't here it was too easy for me to fall back into routine. But I promise you that you're the only person I think about."

"Hmm," Elsa smiled cheekily and opened her door wider letting him in. She strolled over to the candles and lit them once more before standing awkwardly, not sure where she was supposed to sit in a bedroom with a man present. Gwaine, however, sunk into one of the chairs at the table, automatically making himself at home, and grinned hugely. "You were jealous," he observed.

"Maybe a bit. Don't do it again, at least not when I'm around."

"Course not. So how have you been?"

Elsa sunk down on her bed, tired of standing, and said, "I've been alright. A little lonely without...you...but uh...good. I've been good. Anna opened up a pastry shop that Kristoff and her have been busy with and I've been busy being Queen."

"Sounds miserable, to be honest. Did you do anything fun is what I really meant because I have a feeling you don't have a lot of that?"

"Oh don't I?" Elsa asked, quirking her eyebrow. She cupped her hands together and watched as a perfect snowball formed in them before she hurled it at Gwaine. It hit him in the chest and his eyes sparked as he brushed the snow away. "That's not even fair," he complained.

Elsa tapped the ground with her foot and before Gwaine even knew what was happening the ceiling became the sky and there was snow drifting down from it. She already had snowballs at the ready and was tossing them in his direction but he was ready this time and was ducking them fluidly. It didn't leave him much time to make snowballs, however, so he did have to concede some hitting his back as he crouched down to get his own supply ready. Then there was a full on war. They were on either side of the bed, taking cover, and occasionally peeking up to toss a snowball. Sometimes they both got hit in the face, other times just one, but eventually they were drenched, covered in flakes of snow which was particularly funny in Gwaine's case becuase it made his hair a light gray, and exhausted from heavy bouts of laughter. Elsa had laid down in the snow on her side of the bed, wheezing, as Gwaine crawled over to lay beside her. They both watched the snow fall and Gwaine flipped his body over eventually so that he was lying on his side gazing at Elsa.

"Okay, you're fun," he conceded. "Your powers are incredible."

"Thank you."

"Anyways," he said slowly, "I was trying to make a point earlier. You were jealous, which means you really do like me."

"Of course I do, you idiot. Against my better judgement, perhaps, but I do. A lot."

"You're not even blushing. I was hoping you would blush from acknowledging your likingness. I bet you blushing is beautiful."

"I know who I am and what I want. Why would I blush when it's the truth? I'm not as fragile as everyone thinks I am."

"No you aren't," Gwaine whispered. "Nor are you as fragile as you think you are."

Elsa had nothing to say to that and Gwaine reached over to finger the fabric along her arm. He seemed to be peering at the sequins lining it before his hand slipped more and more slowly down her arm before folding inside her palm. He brought her hand up to his and kissed it gently, keeping his lips pressed against it.

"Damn you. I thought you were curious about my dress."

"No not really. I only wanted to hold your hand."

"Well you are."

"I am. And how does it feel?"

"Warm," Elsa smiled before pulling away her hand. "But I'm sorry Gwaine, I can't."

"Are you ever going to tell me why?"

"I turned my sister into solid ice, Gwaine. I don't know how much has changed since then and I don't know if it could ever happen again but if it does I don't want there to be a way I could have prevented it. And besides I'm not used to it. Not many people have shown me affection in my life."

"Can I ask you one thing then?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Anna's still here. How?"

"An act of true love."

Gwaine sat staring at Elsa suggestively but Elsa didn't grasp what he was trying to say without words. "Why are you looking at me like that, Gwaine?"

"I'm not saying I love you or anything, Elsa, but if anyone besides Anna is okay to touch you then it would be me. I don't believe you could ever hurt me willingly or not."

"Maybe." Elsa stood, brushing off snow and wrung her hands together. "I'm not willing to take the risk, though. At least not right now."

"What if I ask first?"

"Well...I don't know...I suppose if..."

"Elsa. May I please hold your hand for a minute or two? I've missed you desperately and you look so breathtakingly beautiful in this light and your hair is down which I absolutely love and you're smiling at me and it's too much. I must. Please."

"I...okay." Elsa inhaled deeply and closed her eyes to feel Gwaine's fingers slipping down her wrist and inching down around her palm before intertwining between each of her fingers. She could feel all the contact points like tiny pinpricks from needles. But not in a bad way. It was incredible and Elsa never wished to let go.

"May we do something tomorrow?" Gwaine breathed into the shadows. "Just you and I? Nothing important is happening as far as I know."

Elsa nodded and Gwaine kissed her palm this time, which was new and even more tender, before he untangled his hand from hers. "May I brush some of the hair from your face so I can see you better?"

Elsa's eyes were locked on Gwaine's and she hardly knew she was nodding. If it hadn't been for the muscles in her neck straining she wouldn't have noticed. She wasn't sure if she was okay with what Gwaine asked but it didn't matter because she wasn't going to take it back. Gwaine reached up and twirled a strand of her hair around his index finger before tucking it behind her ear.

"Your eyes are like starlight."

"Are they?" Elsa breathed. She was beginning to feel dizzy.

"I think I should go to bed," Gwaine laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, my Queen. Sleep well and dream of me. Wait? Who am I kidding of course you will." He gave a small bow as he backed out of the room, his eyes never leaving hers. When Elsa finally managed to get back into bed, she couldn't sleep. She'd never felt like this before about anyone or anything. There weren't butterflies in her stomach; they were in her entire body searching for a place to escape. Everything felt beautiful, even breathing, and when she finally managed to shut her thoughts down, she dreamed, and Gwaine's eyes featured in those dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa rose that morning to another knock on her door. This time she didn't appreciate it at all. Her brain was fuzzy and her eyes ached from the light and from not being used for so many hours. "Enter," her voice crackled.

Elsa rubbed her eyes and yawned, extending her hands up to the ceiling, before she looked at who had entered her room. "Gwaine, good Lord, I was sleeping. Couldn't this have waited until a more reasonable time?"

"You said you'd spend the day with me. I couldn't wait any longer. I hope you don't mind if that day starts now."

"I suppose not," Elsa smiled. "Do you have my breakfast?"'

"Are queens always this demanding?"

"Yes."

"Well that's unfortunate because I have this wonderful picnic all packed up and ready to go on a horse in the courtyard. Obviously I understand if you'd rather not leave your bed and take breakfast there. I'll just have to sucker along some other girl."

"I guess I could be up for that." Elsa got up from bed, the sheets slipping off, and she hurriedly brought her arms up around her chest and rubbed her hands against her upper arms. It was freezing in here. She might have to get someone to keep the fire going through the night. She didn't normally get cold but like any person the transiting between a warm bed and the outside world was a hard one. She wasn't immune to significant temperature changes. Gwaine rushed over already shrugging out of the jacket he was wearing and laid it over Elsa's shoulders. She knew she didn't need it but it smelled like Gwaine and she wasn't going to complain. She breathed in his scent again and again as she was picking through her wardrobe trying to find something to wear. She strung two dresses across her left forearm and brought them to her bed. She picked one up and laid it on her body on top of her nightgown. "This dress or," she paused to switch the dresses, "This one."

"Can you hold up the first one again?" Elsa did as he asked.

"Now the second one?" Elsa complied.

"Can I please have the first one again? I can't quite remember if that color suited your eyes better."

Elsa tossed one of the dresses in his face and glared at him. "Stop teasing me and just pick one."

"The blue one."

"That wasn't so hard now was it. Now get out."

"Of course, my lady," Gwaine bowed out of the room. Elsa's smile was becoming her face as she tugged on, as hastily as she could, the dress Gwaine had picked. As it is known, putting on clothes when one is in a hurry is much harder than it should be and Elsa was having a similar problem. She was tripping and falling all over the place as she was tried to needle her legs through the top of the dress. She was finally in. She rushed over to a mirror that was above the fireplace and fussed over her hair until it was laying across her forehead in the best way. She took a deep breath, bringing her fingers up to pinch her cheeks into some color but for the first time in Elsa's life the color was already there. She didn't need to pinch at all. She was ready to go, or at least as ready as she would be.

Gwaine was leaning up against a wall waiting for her. When he saw her he smiled and straightened his posture, offering his arm. Elsa strung her's through and let him lead her through the castle.

"Can we stop by Anna's room before we go?"

"Sure. I think I know where it is. Hang on." He knocked on a door that almost definitely wasn't Anna's. The knocker was too ornate and the doors were too wide. There was a massive room behind those doors.

Arthur's face peered through the crack in the door when it finally opened and he rolled his eyes when he saw Gwaine but quickly erased that expression when he saw Elsa as well. "Good morning you two. Why are you here, Gwaine? You better have a really good reason."

"Is Merlin in there?"

"You want my servant?"

"Just for a second."

"Ugh fine. Merlin! He'll be right here." Elsa could hear Arthur padding back into the room but it was soon smothered by the sound of someone's feet slapping against the stone. Merlin must be running to the door. "Gwaine," he grinned, "Elsa," he declared, grinning even larger. "What's up?"

"Where's Anna's room?"

"Ah, okay. I have to help Arthur get dressed first and then I can get you there."

"For god's sake Merlin, just go. I can get into clothes by myself!" Arthur yelled from inside and Gwaine cocked an eyebrow at Merlin. "What's his problem?"

Merlin shrugged. "No idea. I brought him some breakfast and he started complaining about how that wasn't what he wanted for breakfast so I thought that might be the problem but Gwen said he was the same way before I got there."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Almost definitely," Merlin sighed. "Follow me." Elsa tried to sneak her hand out of Gwaine's arm so that there would be no uncomfortable conversations about what was going on between them but Gwaine gripped her hand tighter when he felt it escaping. "Everyone already knows. I kind of talk about you all the time. Sorry," he whispered.

"Okay. Good to know."

Merlin glanced back at them with a sly smile. "When he says he talks about you all the time he really means that he doesn't stop. I've known Gwaine a long time and he's never really been a one girl sort of guy. You must be truly special, Elsa."

"Just waiting for the right one, Merlin."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't give me any of that romantic stuff right now. I don't have the time to be romantic. Keep it to yourself."

"You so have the time. You just have an obsession with keeping Arthur safe when honestly he can do it pretty well on his own."

"I've saved his life so many times I'm literally about to break because nobody realizes that. It's hard work," Merlin complained. Elsa was breathing more and more comfortably as the conversation went on. She loved the banter between Gwaine and his friends. It was so easy and teasing and delightful to listen to. She felt like she was a part of it without having to say anything.

"Here we are," Merlin announced. "Now I'm going to go back to Arthur because he's almost definitely shouting my name right now." Merlin ran off and Gwaine leaned up against the wall again. "Take your time," he murmured. "I'm happy waiting."

Elsa knocked gently on the door before cracking the door open and going in. She closed it again behind her and found Kristoff and Anna curled up in bed together. Kristoff's arm was dangled down around Anna's waist and Anna was blearily blinking sleep from her eyes. "Kristoff," she groaned, "Elsa's here. Wake up." Kristoff shook his head and covered his eyes. "Ugh," he moaned, "What are you doing up this early, Elsa? You're never up this early."

"It's Gwaine's fault. You guys don't have to get up. I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be out all day so I won't be around if you need me. I should be back by nightfall though. I thought you deserved to know."

Anna nodded and whispered, "Cool Elsa. Now get out of here and have fun."

"Okay." Elsa left. "I'm ready now," she said to Gwaine.

"Hallelujah. I get you all day, right?"

"Right."

"I can't even begin to tell you how amazing this is going to be for me."

"Has anyone ever told you that you flatter people way too much? Maybe you should tone it down a bit."

"Do you want me to?"

"No not really," Elsa laughed, "Touché."

Gwaine assisted her on to her horse before jumping up on his and he led the way over a meadow and into a forest bordering the castle. They rode past creeks and miniature pastures and birds flitting around collecting nuts. Finally Gwaine motioned for her to stop and Elsa glanced around to see they were by a lake with mountains in the distance.

"This is beautiful," Elsa breathed.

"Yeah. Merlin found it a long time ago and told all the knights about it."

"Have you brought other girls here?" Elsa asked.

"No. I thought about it once but no."

"What do you mean thought?"

Gwaine winced, "I mean that I invited a girl here but she turned me down."

Elsa laughed and touched his hand gently. Gwaine was so surprised that she had initiated the physical contact that he almost pulled away for her. "It would've been okay if you had brought another girl here. It's not like it would be bizarre or anything. I was just curious."

"Fair enough." Gwaine laid down a blanket on the ground and pulled out a bunch of food along with it. Then he sat facing the lake and patted the area of the blanket beside him. Elsa sunk down next to him and popped a grape into her mouth.

"Where'd you get all this food?"

"I had some help form Percival and Leon stealing it from the kitchen. Merlin is usually the easiest way but he was busy this morning, obviously."

"It's delicious."

"You're in a good mood today."

"I'm with you," she said simply and set to work on some of the cheese.

"And hungry."

"I didn't get breakfast. It's my favorite meal so of course I'm starving."

"Why is it your favorite meal?"

"No," Elsa laughed, shaking her head. "No way. You know so much about me and I know literally nothing about you. I get to ask the questions."

"Mine's lunch, if you were wondering."

"I wasn't."

"Oh, alright, be rude then," he teased. Elsa continued eating and pondered what she was going to ask Gwaine. She wanted to know so much but there wasn't time, at least for today, for everything.

"Life story."

"You want my life story. I've been alive a while, you know. It could be quite long."

"That's alright. I don't mind listening to you talk."

"Uh…well I was born in this little village where everyone mostly kept to themselves and the business they were conducting. I lived in a nice place with my sister and with enough money to live thanks to my father. He fought for Caerleon as a knight in his army. My childhood was pleasant and peaceful. I had lots of friends, my parents loved me and weren't totally screwed up, but then my father died in a battle. My mother was distraught. She didn't leave her bed for days and when she finally did it was to go talk to Caerleon himself to try and get him to help us out. See, my father was our only source of income and while it had been enough then, we were running out now. But he didn't help. He didn't even care. He turned my mother away and the next day I woke to find her dead. I don't know if she killed herself or the king had her killed so she would leave him alone. I think it's probably the latter because she was such a strong woman, but anyways, after that I was done with all royalty and nobility. As far as I was concerned they were all pompous pricks, excuse my language. My sister got married quite young so she would be well looked after, she was always smart about that, and I lived a penniless existence with my sword and this necklace." Gwaine tugged open the top of his shirt and lifted out a dragon pendant. "My mother gave it to me after he died. I don't know anything about it or what significance it had to him but it's all I have left of my family. Anyways, I drank a lot and didn't pay for any of it because I had no money and I would fight my way out of trouble for not paying. I lived that way for years until Merlin and Arthur found me. I wasn't particularly fond of Arthur for a long time but Merlin became my only friend very quickly and so every once and a while over the years he would call me in to help. Eventually, I grew to understand Arthur was a good-hearted man, nothing like Caerleon, and he made me a knight. That's basically it."

"Why were you attracted to me at all then?" Elsa asked.

"Well you are extremely gorgeous but right when I saw you I knew you and your sister were more like Arthur. You especially were a good person. I could tell you'd been through as much as I had."

"How?"

"Didn't you see it too?"

Elsa shrugged and entwined her fingers with Gwaine's. "Well that was really sad."

"So is your story."

"I was kind of hoping yours would be less so. Have you seen your sister since she got married?"

Gwaine shook his head. "Nope. I was too busy frequenting taverns. I didn't spend any time with people, Elsa. That's not right. I did, but no one I knew. I didn't know how to live life without money and I wasn't really willing to work. I didn't realize then all I needed was something to work for. That's why being a knight has been especially good for me. I've made friends that I'm willing to fight and die for, although don't tell them I said that. I like to pretend they're not worth that much to me."

Elsa kept her head down as she considered all that Gwaine had said. Their stories were really very similar and she began to see why they had floated to each other among all the masses of people.

"What are you thinking?" Gwaine asked.

"Just how similar we really are."

"Can I touch your chin?"

"Huh?"

Gwaine reached over and brushed his fingers underneath Elsa's chin and brought her eyes up to his. "That's much better."

"That's cheating. You didn't say exactly what you were going to do."

"Complaining?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, fine, then Elsa? May I press my lips," he said, pointing to his lips, "Against yours, hopefully for an extended period of time." He laid his fingers against her lips when he had finished and brushed her bottom lip with his thumb, tugging it softly. Elsa's breath caught and there was no way her eyes were leaving Gwaine's. She was pretty sure her breathing would be completely stopped if she did look away. He moved his head closer and closer until they were only inches apart and she was inhaling his breath and he was inhaling hers. She wanted to kiss him so bad but then she panicked. "Wait, wait, wait!"

"What?" Gwaine sighed, pulling back so that he was propped up on his elbows. "Damn it, Elsa, we were so close," he laughed. "I promise I won't turn to ice. I won't let myself do that."

"It's not that."

"Really? Then what is it?"

"I've never kissed anyone before. I'll probably be miserable at it and then you'll want to leave. Maybe we should wait until we're ready to leave each other."

"Oh for god's sake," Gwaine sighed. "You'll be fine. And if you aren't, I won't be complaining anyways. I've wanted to do this since the moment I saw you. Even if you're the worst kisser in the entire world I'm pretty confident I really won't care."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Carry on," Elsa whispered and Gwaine brought himself to the same distance they'd been before Elsa had stopped him, but in much less time. Elsa was breathing extremely hard and she was trying to slow her heart rate which was like a horse on the final lap in a race. Gwaine cupped his hand around her cheek and brushed her temple with his thumb. "Ready?" he whispered.

Elsa nodded and closed the space between them. She thought for a second that she'd completely missed his lips but then they moved beneath hers and hot air came from the movement and she knew she'd hit right on. She pulled away slightly before diving back in her lips parted so she could breath. Breathing through the nose just wasn't enough any more. Gwaine was gently and caring with his lips not tugging, begging, or forcing. He let her take the lead and when Elsa finally pulled away touching her warmer than usual lips gently she decided she could kiss him all day every day for forever.

"Was that…okay?"

"Hell yeah. You're a natural. I mean some tongue would be great too but we can work on that later."

"Ha ha," Elsa laughed breathily and nervously, "Yeah sure."

"I'm serious. That was really nice." He gave her another lingering kiss before popping a grape in his mouth. Some of the juice splattered on her face because they were still extremely close and Elsa laughed, "Ew, gross." She wiped her face with her dress sleeve and shoved Gwaine. "Eat your grapes a little farther away, mister."

"As Your Highness commands." He scooted back a little bit and continued eating his grapes. But Elsa felt chilly, but not in a temperature sort of way, when he distanced himself and she automatically shifted towards him. "I lied. I command you to stay at this exact distance the rest of the day."

"Suits me just fine."

"Good."

"Shh," Gwaine said forcefully all of a sudden and she could tell he was listening intently.

"What is it?" she whispered. Gwaine didn't answer her but he drew he sword as quietly as possible. She peered into the woods in the same direction he was looking and saw some pawed feet and lion like limbs through the branches.

"Gryphon. Let me take care of it. You stay here, okay?"

"No, not okay. You should let me go. I could probably even deal with it from right where we're sitting right now and I wouldn't have to kill it."

Gwaine stared at her as though he were trying to find some answer in her eyes but then he nodded, laying his sword on the ground. "Okay. Get to work. Before it sees us preferably."

Elsa placed her hand flat on the ground and released spindles of ice out towards the gryphon. She closed her eyes and became one with her ice and felt as it reached a heat more obvious then that from plants or small animals. She then spread the ice over the Gryphon's paws with a very thick layer all the way up, covering the entirety of his legs. She made sure the ice's grip on the ground was still firm and then gestured for Gwaine to pick up and prepare the horses.

"We should be good," Elsa murmured, "But we need to get out of here."

"Can't we just kill it for good measure?"

"No."

"As you wish, my queen. Let's get you up on your horse." Elsa accepted the hands that lifted her up into the saddle and watched as Gwaine mounted his before they rode off back towards Camelot leaving behind a rather grumpy Gryphon who eventually got free and should've been glad it still had a head.

"So much for an entire day," Elsa sighed as they strolled the halls of Camelot.

"We're still together and it's still day. I think we're doing fine."

"Now people can disturb us, though."

"Yeah, you have a point. We just won't listen. How's that sound?"

"Good," Elsa smiled. She slid her hand down his arm and wrapped it inside his.

"I like this," Gwaine said, raising their hands in the air so she knew what he was talking about. "I'm glad you're over most of your aversion to touching me."

"It wasn't an aversion."

"Call it what you like."

"What should we do?"

"I'm clear out of ideas. A picnic was literally all I had. I've never been known for my creativity."

"Can I watch you train, then?"

"Why would you want to watch that?"

"It's probably extremely attractive," she said with a teasing smile.

"I'm always attractive but if that's the motive I can one hundred percent get behind it. Let me just get Arthur and the knights and I will have a quick session. I'm going to have to change into some armor so why don't you go do your own thing for a little bit and I'll come get you when we're ready."

"I thought it was me and you today."

"You're free to come watch me change. I won't mind at all I just thought maybe it wasn't your thing."

"And you'd be right. I guess I'll do that then."

"We could always change activities."

"No, I want to watch you. This is what I want."

"I'll see you in a few minutes then," Gwaine smiled. "Can I…"

"Oh you can stop asking."

"Great." Gwaine curled his arm around Elsa's lower back and pulled her flush against his chest. Elsa blushed lightly at the public display but nobody was actually around so she folded her arms around his neck and he kissed her passionately forgetting for a second what he was supposed to be doing.

"Weren't you leaving?" Elsa laughed against his lips.

"Yeah okay good point," he whispered and reluctantly pulled away. "See you soon."

"See you soon."


End file.
